


Knowing

by Felinephoenix



Series: Parker Family Series [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Comfort, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Minor Violence, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaine tries to give his niece some fatherly advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Cut challenge at Marvel Drabbles. Also wound up being the only May and Kaine story in the series (and the fourth and final Uncle and Niece/Nephew story).
> 
> Oh, and it's important to note two things: 1) this story is set after Issue 79 of Spider-Girl and 2) this version is edited to remove the teensy little canon error I made in the versions you might find elsewhere on the web.

With eyes wearied before their time, Kaine watched his niece wince as she swung onto the rooftop. He was certain, although he couldn't see it, that she was smiling underneath her mask. It was a smile he didn't deserve. But onto more important matters...

"Still hurts, doesn't it?" He asked, pointing at her side. "That cut?"

Spider-Girl laughed. "What cut?" She asked, holding her side. "I feel just fine."  
"You were stabbed in the gut."  
"And I heal really fast. Good as new! I promise."

There was a long, awkward pause. He pretended not to hear her mutter "Geez, you're worse than my Dad," under her breath before adding: "Maybe it still hurts a little."

"I could look at it, if you'd like."

He knew she'd decline. He wasn't expecting this, though: "No, it's all right. Actually, um, the paramedics did a really good job bandaging it. I should probably have said thanks instead of running off to check in on Normie."

Kaine smiled, thinking of Whedon's face when he had demanded the girl be allowed the best treatment the government could buy. But when he thought about it, the situation was remarkable. The way Parker's child had defended an Osborn against a Goblin, and managed to pull it off peacefully even when one of them had the serum running through their veins.  And, perhaps the most remarkable part of all was that neither of them hesitating or even noted it as out of the ordinary.

"You probably don't hear this from your father, because worries for you. But it's a good thing you've done for that young man."

She laughed. "What? Getting attacked?"

"Don't play dumb with me. It's brave of you, to fight for someone who should have been your enemy."

She was rolling her eyes under the webs. He could almost see it. "I don't believe in that fate stuff! And even you are way too old to be letting loose cliches like that. Besides, it wasn't so much 'fight for' as 'friends who are tied up by psychopaths can't fight for themselves'."

"Is that why you do it? Because he's your friend?"  
"We grew up together. I knew he wasn't a killer. Not really."  
"I admire your optimism, but try not to let it get you killed someday."  
"Now you really sound like my dad."

Kaine smirked. It took time to fade, as it took time to voice his speculation - his worry - aloud. "Just don't end up playing Juliet, kid."

Another laugh. Kaine told himself it wasn't forced. "What are you... you don't have to be in love with someone to save their life. Maybe you are a little more motivated if you love them, but it doesn't have to be that kind of- why are you saying this, anyway?"

"Don't make an old man ruin his reputation. If you want me to say I worry for you, I won't."  
"You didn't say you didn't."

"I don't think that sentence made any sort of sense."  
"Blame the New York school system."

He leaned over the railing, looking at the city. Soon, she joined him. "You didn't deny it, either."  
"I know," she whispered.

"Do your parents know?"  
"Mom suspects. I think. Dad... I don't think he wants to know."  
"Understandable."  
"How'd you figure it out?"  
"Observation. That and you're a terrible liar."  
"I know. I'm- I'm kind of glad to get it off my chest, though. Do you know what that's like, having this big burden, a big secret you've been holding onto for so long that you don't think anybody could ever under-"  
"Believe me, child, I know."  
"Yeah. I guess you do."


End file.
